Forevermore
by SyndicateALPHA
Summary: Syndicate Izikagi was only a small child when his father left him and the remainder of his family fulfilled his father's dream without him: moving to Sinnoh. All of this changed when he spoke with his cousin, Trent, one day, and a mistake led him to the famed Professor Rowan.. Syndicate Saga Remake. Rated M for occasional intense violence and minor cursing. No lemons.
1. Origins

This is a remake of Tales in Sinnoh, Hail Cyrus, and Infinity. Expect less jokes, more action, and more fun.

It is the year 1991, and a boy had just been born. The father insisted the boy was to be given the strange name of "Syndicate" The mother was named Leaf and raised the child throughout the boy's life. The father is a mystery and had left the boy three years later, but Leaf has told the boy that his father left them, and nothing more.  
It is the year 2007, and the boy had turned sixteen. He has lived in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, for six years. The father has always wanted to go to Sinnoh, and the mother wanted to fulfill his dream. He was gone, so Leaf did it alone with Syndicate. Twinleaf Town was a quiet town, and respected the powers of nature. Few people lived there, but it was enough for Leaf.

I am that boy.


	2. Dreamed

"It was never my fault..."

That was the first phrase I ever heard and can remember to this day. It was about thirteen years ago, in an over-lit room with little furniture. All I can see when I hear it is a black silhouette accompanied by nothing but light, the walls, a bright gray couch, and a smaller silhouette, colored white instead with black outline. The black silhouette said the phrase quietly, only to be followed by disappearing. Who the silhouette belonged to, I didn't know.

"RING! RING! RING! RI!" The alarm clock had gone off. The silhouette's phrase, "It was never my fault", was part of my last dream. I had it first two weeks ago, and I shrugged it off because I figured it was just gibberish. That is, until it became a regular thing, and I could only avoid it if I woke up early. As the appearances showed up more and more, the scene became less and less blurry until it became sharp. Color was faintly starting to appear on day 10, but the start was just the gray on the couch.  
I silenced the alarm clock, then arranged my clothes. I picked some out, and got dressed at the bathroom near my bedroom. My house had two stories: the bottom one had the living room with the TV and such, connecting to the kitchen. The top one had three bedrooms, all of which are rather small, but have enough room for about five major appliances, such as a television. The third bedroom had nobody in it, however. As my mother, who was the only other resident in this house, didn't need the third bedroom, and the house belonged to us completely, no mortgages or bills, she knocked over the third bedroom walls and used it to make our rooms bigger. I took my shower, and put on my clothes.  
Denim blue skinny jeans, black T-shirt, blue hoodie with black horizontal stripes, plain white socks, black sneakers, a long red scarf, a black backpack, and the silver wristwatch my father gave me. I brushed out my brown-blonde hair to cover the back of my neck and go right above my eyes and not in. I looked for any "sleep" on my light-peach skin and near my deep, electric blue eyes. None. This looks like Syndicate "Lucas" Izikagi at his finest. All I need now is a larger reason to use it rather than a visit from my cousin.  
If you looked at me, and then my cousin, Trent, you wouldn't think we'd be any kind of close family. You may think someone would need to count back fifteen generations to be able to find a common ancestor, but you only need to count back one generation and off to the side, like every cousin. Trent, who insists is called Barry by his friends because his blonde hair is mostly smooth except for the spikes near his ears, like berry's stem, but not only does this seem illogical, I'm also not sure if he does have any friends outside of family in the first place. He wears a white jacket with a collar and orange stripes, a lime green scarf, black pants, and brown shoes with a matching handbag.

"Mom! I'm heading out!" I exclaimed after brushing my teeth, running down the stairs.  
"Okay honey!" My mom yelled. "Don't go into the tall grass! You might run into a Pokemon!"  
"It's not me you have to worry about." I said as I walked out the door. "Bye!"  
"Goodbye!"  
"Right," I said to myself. "Now, where could he..." a flash of bright orange hit me. "be…?"  
"Oh, wow!" Trent yelled. "That was amazing! Let's do it again! If you don't want to be fined 100,000 dollars, stay right–"  
"No, you don't!" I grabbed Trent by the arm, and pulled myself up with it. "We came out here to get acquainted, not to see who lasts longer in death challenges! Do you have any better ideas?" I let go of his arm.  
"We could always try to find the Red Gyarados from the News!"  
"If it keeps you from running into me, I think it will be fun, assuming it's there."  
"It has to be!"  
"I was born in Johto, and I can tell the News reporters are running around in Johto. What makes you think it will be in Sinnoh?"  
"Can't you just give it a chance? Please?"  
"Oh, fine..."  
"Woo hoo! If you're late, I'll fine you a million dollars!" Then, he ran off.  
"Great." I laughed. "I wonder how disappointed he will be." I walked towards Lake Verity, with a smile on my face.


End file.
